The Reazon
by Misaki-K
Summary: Songfic da musica The Reazon da banda Hoobastank. Leiam! Eu acho que ficou legal


**Data: **07.08.2004 **Hora: **19:47

**Autora: **Mireille-K (Kaoru Himura do Webfanfics )  
**Gênero: **Songfic . Drama . Romance

**Disclamer: **Bom, se InuYasha fosse meu, não existiria Kikyou... E teria, com certeza, mais romance û.u (indignada por só ter um beijo durante todo o desenho).

Essa songfic é da musica **The Reason **da banda **Hoobastank**. Eu achei que tinha t-u-d-o a ver com o desenho...E taí ' chorando de emoção por ter conseguido se entender com o site T-T

****

****

**The Rason – Hoobastank  
InuYasha e Kagome  
Songfic**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**I'm not a perfect person  
(Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita)**

Mais um dia na Era Feudal, mais uma briga... Não é preciso dizer de quem, né?

- Você não vai voltar pra sua Era, Kagome!! – falou InuYasha calmamente, enquanto se colocava na frente da menina.

- E quem te disse que pode dizer o que eu vou fazer?

- Eu estou dizendo agora!!

- Ai InuYasha, eu estou cansada disso! Me deixe passar! – Kagome falou, começando a ficar irritada.

- Temos que continuar a busca dos fragmentos da jóia! 'Ce esqueceu que isso tudo é **culpa sua**?

Kagome se silenciou por longos minutos, para logo dizer o tão esperado "osuwari" e passar direto pelo hanyou. InuYasha tinha sido muito duro com ela falando daquela forma. _"minha culpa?" _Kagome se debruçou no poço, com InuYasha logo atrás dela tentando de qualquer jeito impedi-la de pular.

- Sabe o que eu acho, InuYasha?

-...- Silencio absoluto da parte do hanyou que começou a achar o jeito da garota falar estranho.

- Eu acho que você deveria achar um modo de procurar os fragmentos sem mim – falou com a voz fraca – Acho que a minha presença é muito insuportável pra você já que, você adora jogar na minha cara que a culpa toda disso é minha.

**There's many things I wish I didn't do  
(Existem tantas coisas que eu queria e eu não fiz)**

- Kagome espere! Eu não quis... – InuYasha fez menção de segurar o braço da colegial para não deixá-la pular. Desistiu ao ver que a menina já tinha pulado – dizer isso...

O meio-youkai se debruçou no poço-come-ossos e ficou olhando incansavelmente, o fundo preto daquilo que o separava de Kagome.

- Eu não disse que a presença dela era insuportável... Mais é que... Eu simplesmente não consigo dizer que sinto a falta dela...

- Sente a falta de quem, InuYasha???!!

InuYasha estreitou os olhos ao reconhecer a voz do filhote de raposa que agora, estava pendurado em seu ombro. O hanyou tirou Shippou do ombro e caminhou silenciosamente para a parte densa da _InuYasha no mori_.

**But I continue learning  
(Mas eu continuo aprendendo)  
I never meant to do those things to you  
(Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para você)**

"_InuYasha, seu idiota! Como pode dizer essas coisas pra mim?" _

Kagome estava em sua escrivaninha tentando se distrair estudando. Tentava inutilmente parar de pensar em InuYasha. Se ela não se sentia bem por estar a duas horas sem ver o meio-youkai, imagina quando encontrarem todos os fragmentos da jóia? _"Kuso! Porque isso teve que acontecer comigo? Porque eu tinha que me apaixonar por aquele idiota?"_

- Quando...A jóia estiver completa... Eu...Nunca mais vou ver InuYasha. Não sei se vou conseguir passar tanto tempo longe dele... – Ela se apóia em um braço, sentindo os olhos pesarem. – Deve haver outro jeito...

A garota apaga o abajur que fica na escrivaninha e deita em sua cama, para logo pegar no sono...

**  
And so I have to say before I go  
(E então eu tenho que dizer antes de eu ir)  
That I just want you to know  
(Que eu apenas quero que você saiba)**

- Ai InuYasha!!!! Seu idiota!! Vai buscar a Kagome!!!!!! – dizia Shippou incansavelmente à duas horas seguidas. – Anda logo!!!

InuYasha, que estava deitado de frente para a fogueira da casa de Kaede, não movia um músculo ao ser chutado pelo pequeno filhote de raposa. Ele pensava no que tinha dito, sobre a culpa ser de Kagome. Definitivamente não devia ter dito aquilo. Ainda mais mentir sobre aquilo!

Ele estava mentindo a si próprio, sabia que não era por causa da jóia que impedia Kagome de ir embora toda vez. Sabia que queria que ela ficasse. Sabia que a amava. Mais também sabia que nunca teriam um futuro juntos. Sabia que ela correria risco perto dele, ou então a relação deles corria perigo, assim como a sua relação com a Kikyou correu... E por causa disso, eles estavam separados hoje. Não queria que acontecesse o mesmo com ele e Kagome. Por isso mentia para ele mesmo, e para todos. Não queria sofrer novamente e, acima de tudo, não queria fazer Kagome sofrer.

A algum tempo, veio sentindo que não estava mais suportando mentir assim...**  
  
I've found a reason for me  
(Eu encontrei uma razão para mim)  
To change who I used to be  
(Mudar quem eu costumava ser)**

Depois que conheceu a garota da outra Era, o hanyou sentiu ter mudado internamente. Não conseguia mais matar, não conseguia mais resistir a um pedido de um humano, não conseguia mais resistir a um humano... Principalmente se o humano for Kagome.

Ele não era mais o mesmo. Aquele InuYasha frio, assassino e impiedoso não existia mais.

Não podia mais suportar aquilo, tinha que revelar seus sentimentos e contar para Kagome que não poderiam ficar juntos, por mais que ambos queiram. _"eu sei que ela me ama. Me perdoe Kagome, não posso arriscar sua vida desse jeito!"_

**  
A reason to start over new  
(Uma razão para começar do zero)  
And the reason is you  
(E a razão é você...)  
**

- Kagome!!!! O café 'ta na mesa!!!

- Já estou descendo, mamãe!

Quase dois dias sem ver InuYasha. Parecia alguém tentando controlar um vicio. Ela tentava constantemente não pensar no meio-youkai e em seus dourados olhos. Era quase impossível...Pra não se dizer impossível! Só conseguia não pensar nele enquanto dormia, mais mesmo assim, ele invadia seus sonhos...

- Gomen mamãe, estou atrasada! – Kagome saia depressa de casa quando, ao abrir a porta, viu a figura que tanto queria ver parada em sua frente. – Inu...InuYasha!

- Não, o abominável homem das neves!

- Ah, então existia mesmo o homem das neves na Era feudal...Interessante! – A colegial passou pelo hanyou tentando evitá-lo. Mais não conteve um sorriso ao sentir sua mão segurá-la. – O que você quer?

- Eu quero conversar com você! – InuYasha mantia uma expressão séria. Teria que fazer aquilo de uma vez por todas. – Vamos entrar...

- Eu estou indo para o colégio, você 'ta cego?

InuYasha estreitou os olhos para a garota e a arrastou para dentro de casa. A mãe da menina deu um sorriso ao ver InuYasha puxando Kagome para o quarto dela.

- Yaa InuYasha

- Yaa Sra. Higurashi.

- Me solta, InuYasha!!! – gritava Kagome enquanto tentava bater em InuYasha.

**  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
(Eu sinto muito se eu te magoei)  
It's something I must live with everyday  
(Isto é uma coisa com a qual eu devo viver todos os dias)**

InuYasha se trancou no quarto com Kagome. A garota sentou na cama e ficou olhando com um olhar curioso para o hanyou. Ele arrastou a cadeira da escrivaninha de modo que pudesse sentar-se confortavelmente.

Os dois ficaram se olhando durante infinitos minutos, antes de InuYasha começar.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Pelo que?

- Por ter dito que a culpa é sua. – continuava com a mesma inexpressão de antes – Eu não queria ter dito aquilo. Eu...só não queria que você fosse embora.

- E porque não me disse?

- Porque você acha? Eu não tive coragem – soltou um suspiro antes de continuar. A expressão calma na face da menina a sua frente não estava ajudando. – Depois que eu te conheci, eu percebi que mudei completamente e...

- Pra bom ou pra ruim? – disse Kagome, sorrindo.

- Pra bom – sorriu também, InuYasha – Eu sinto muito por tudo que eu falo pra você no dia-a-dia. Eu tenho que viver com isso...sempre.

**  
And all the pain I put you through  
(E toda a dor que eu coloquei em você)  
I wish that I could take it all away  
(Eu gostaria que eu pudesse retirá-la toda)  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
(E ser o único que apanha todas as suas lágrimas)  
That's why I need you to hear  
(É por isso que eu preciso que você escute)**

Kagome fez menção de falar algo. Mas se calou quando InuYasha pediu que ela não o interrompesse.

- Eu sei que sou sempre muito grosso e estúpido com você – Outro suspiro para acalmar, apesar de não funcionar muito. – Mais é pro seu próprio bem. Eu gostaria de arrancar toda a dor que você sente, por minha causa. Se eu pudesse, transferia toda a sua tristeza pra mim...Mais não posso.

Kagome estava séria até então. Queria muito saber onde InuYasha queria chegar. Sorria de vez em quando, para tentar acalmar o meio-youkai que parecia muito tenso.

- Antes de te conhecer, eu era um assassino...Era uma pessoa fria, sem sentimentos. Eu não mudei desse jeito nem com a Kikyou! – o toque do nome de Kikyou causou um arrepio no corpo de Kagome, que até agora somente prestava atenção em cada palavra dita por InuYasha. – Eu encontrei uma razão! Mudar quem eu costumava ser...**  
  
I've found a reason for me  
(Eu encontrei uma razão para mim)  
To change who I used to be  
(Mudar quem eu costumava ser)  
A reason to start over new  
(Uma razão para começar do zero)**

-...E essa razão...É você!

Kagome empalideceu com a revelação de InuYasha. Sorriu a principio, mais o sorriso logo desapareceu ao ver a inexpressão continuar no rosto de InuYasha.

- InuYash...

- Mais não poderemos ficar juntos! Mesmo que você também queira isso. Não quero correr o risco de te perder pra sempre, Kagome. – InuYasha abaixou a cabeça olhando fixamente para o chão do quarto da colegial. – Não posso!

Kagome levantou-se tranqüilamente da sua cama e se ajoelhou de frente para o meio-youkai. Demorou para ele fixar o olhar no da menina para então perceber o sorriso dela. Kagome acariciou a face de InuYasha, se esticando ao Maximo para poder colar seus lábios levemente com os dele, formando um delicado beijo.

**  
  
And the reason is you...  
(E a razão é você...)  
And the reason is you...  
(E a razão é você...)  
And the reason is you...  
(E a razão é você...)  
And the reason is you...  
(E a razão é você...)  
  
**Se afastaram lentamente e se fitaram durante alguns minutos. InuYasha balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação. Kagome o parou segurando seu rosto e o forçando a olhar para ela. 

- Eu...Não me importo!

InuYasha piscou algumas vezes, mostrando sua expressão mudando a cada palavra que Kagome pronunciava.

- Eu te amo, InuYasha! Nunca me passou pela cabeça que eu pudesse ser correspondida. E eu não me importo em correr riscos...**  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
(Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita)  
I never meant to do those things to you  
(Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para você)  
And so I have to say before I go  
(E então eu tenho que dizer antes de eu ir)  
That I just want you to know  
(Que eu apenas quero que você saiba)  
**

- Não me importo...Desde que a razão seja você!

InuYasha sorriu em resposta. Estava disposto a qualquer coisa para poder ficar com Kagome. Agora a amava ainda mais!

Ele a levantou, colocando-a em seu colo. Ela sorriu acariciando a face do meio-youkai. Não se importava! O amava demais para deixar tudo o que ele lhe disse passar se não tivesse significado algum.

**  
I've found a reason for me  
(Eu encontrei uma razão para mim)  
To change who I used to be  
(Mudar quem eu costumava ser)  
A reason to start over new  
(Uma razão para começar do zero)  
and the reason is you  
(E a razão é você...)  
**

Seus lábios se uniram novamente, anunciando o inicio de um novo beijo. Um beijo cheio de razoes para existir. Mudar uma pessoa para uma melhor, é uma tarefa árdua e requer muito amor. Quem ama passa por cima do ditado que diz que quem ama não tem a intenção de mudar o outro.

Se houver uma razão, mudamos. Mais principalmente...Se houver amor, arriscamos!

**   
  
I've found a reason to show  
(Eu encontrei uma razão para mostrar)  
A side of me you didn't know  
(Um lado de mim que você não conhecia)  
A reason for all that I do  
(Uma razão para tudo que eu faço)  
And the reason is you  
(E a razão é você)

* * *

**

**N/A – YAAA MINNA Nem acredito que euzinha finalmente consegui postar aqui nesse site! Meo, que sufoco T-T Eu amei escrever essa fic e amaria ainda mais se vcs comentassem ó.o **

**E EU TO DE VOLTAAA!!!!!!**

**Kaoru Himura de volta a ação =]**

**Preparem-se, pq eu to a fim de escreveeerr**

**Hora: **21:29


End file.
